Jakeorangetricks.AVI
I'm sure you all watch General Mills Toons. It was a show about a boy named Jake and his crazy adventures in the General Mills world, it was a great show until it cancellation (February 13th, 2015). Season 1 was released on DVD, the same day, I went to it's midnight release. It was surprisingly empty, since no one was there I slipped through the red rope and went up to shelves (where the DVDs of Season 1 would be) and picked out one of the DVDs. It was strange, it read "jackorangetricks.avi". I had to have it, so I picked it up and went to the counter, someone who had a name tag that read "HELLO I AM: JAKE" was there. "How much for this DVD?" I asked, nervously. "Oh, about 2 dollars" He replied. I looked in my wallet for 2 dollars, and I had some. I paid the guy and gave him a tip, he smiled and handed me my DVD (along with the change). I walked out my brand-new DVD, while I walked out the guy whispered "Finally, the curse is gone from me...". The DVD looked like it glowed, I looked again and saw nothing and shrugged it off as just my eyes playing tricks on me. I went home, took off my coat, and plopped myself onto the couch, wondering what Jake and his friends would get into this time. It started with Jake, he was at the normal breakfast table, eating cereal. So far, a normal episode, boy was I wrong. Orange and Tricks walked into the kitchen. The looks on their faces surprised me, Orange had a look of evil, while Tricks had a look of shock. "Hey Tricks," said Jake, "Hey Orange." Tricks walked over to Jake, and whispered something like "That orange is trying to kill me!". Orange was holding something behind his back, he looked evilly at Jake and Tricks. "Please, make it stop!" whispered Tricks to Jake. Orange walked over to them, he had a grotesque-look on his face. "Jake," said Orange, "Come here." "Sure, one sec-" said Jake, but before he could continue his sentence, Tricks interrupted him saying "DON'T GO TO HIM!" "You knew...," replied Orange, "You knew along motherfucker!" Tricks grabbed a shotgun from out of no where, and aimed it at Orange. Jake tried to stop things, but Tricks pushed him out of the way. Orange grew razor-sharp claws, and clawed at Tricks. Tricks fired his gun at Orange, and shot him in the chest, causing him to collapse to the floor. "Tricks," Jake said, with tears in his eyes, "How could you." "I don't know Jake, I don't know" Tricks replied, the screen faded out with funeral music playing. It showed Jake, Chip, Sonny, Tricks, and Honey Drop standing at Orange's grave. They all said their "Goodbye" to Orange, before the episode ended with a shot of Orange's body for 5 seconds, it cut to loud static after. I couldn't sleep that night, probably everyone who watched that video couldn't either. This video gave me a virus, that created 50 image files, all named "orange.jpg", which was a image of the last shot of Orange's body with red text above saying: YOU KILLED HIM! Category:General Mills Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Shocking